Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-207687 discloses the provision of an apparatus capable of carrying out an operation that removes dust from both main surfaces of a substrate in a shorter time than in the past. The apparatus in the cited document includes a conveying means that conveys a substrate (board) and a pair of rotating brush rollers that are disposed above and below so as to sandwich a substrate conveyed by the conveying means and that respectively extend in a direction that is crosswise to the conveying direction of the substrate. The conveying means includes a first conveyor for conveying a substrate that is disposed upstream of the pair of rotating brush rollers and a second conveyor for conveying the substrate that is disposed downstream of the pair of rotating brush rollers. The first conveyor and the second conveyor are disposed at an interval that enables the pair of rotating brush rollers to contact the substrate.